


Lemon

by Hilarita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-20
Updated: 2005-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarita/pseuds/Hilarita
Summary: p>Written for15minuteficlets.  Word is legacy.
Kudos: 1





	Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> p>Written for [](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/profile)[**15minuteficlets**](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/). Word is legacy.

Albus Dumbledore left Minerva McGonagall a school in chaos. She had no time to grieve for a man she had known nearly all her life. Before she'd even had a chance to breathe she'd had to send letters to the school governors. After organising new security patrols she'd caught a few precious minutes of sleep, before visiting the Infirmary and then meeting the governors.

It was a long and fractious meeting, but by the end of it she'd secured the fate of the school. It would continue. She would be headmistress, and yet another Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher would have to be found. She pushed that problem to the back of her mind. She had the whole summer to think about that. She first had to try to make the Muggleborns as safe as possible.

It hit her at dinner that evening. She had always been second in command of the Order of the Phoenix, but Albus had told her hardly anything. She would have to get every member of the Order back and find out exactly what they had been doing.

She had to leave the table suddenly, and retreated to her bedroom to cry. Not for Albus, not yet, but for the terrible fate of Severus Snape. He would be reviled, shut off in the Death Eaters' camp without support, risking everything for each message passed out. She remembered an evening, seventeen years before, when she had stood in Albus' office and witnessed an Unbreakable Vow.

At the funeral, she saw a raven flying high overhead, and the faint scent of lemon sherberts drifted by on the breeze.

That evening, she walked past the grave, and saw the raven perched on top, a single lemon drop between his claws.

FIN


End file.
